bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Knights
The Soul Knights are a rebellious and independent faction of shinigami. HISTORY In the long, turbulent history of the Soul Society, rebellions and treason are not uncommon. One such event happened thousands of years ago, when humanity was still young. Dissillusioned by the leadership and some questionable moral decisions, and tired by the strife between noble houses, a rebellious undercurrent was forming. Led by 3 captains and some of their subordinates it was growing daily as malcontents, the poor, the scorned and the powerless flocked to it. Soul Society decided to make the first move and neutralize the threat before it could materialize. Potential traitors were cut on the spot as the shinigami were mobilised. However, thanks to a warning of the imminent attack, a large number of "rebels" managed to escape. They left false clues that left the Soul Society believing they traveled to the the europeian region in the real world. In reality they were hiding in the remote places of Soul Society, gathering what resources and strength they could. For years shinigami forces searched across europe, but without success; so they inevitabely started to look elsewere. Knowing they can't stay hidden so close to their enemy forever, the rebels again placed false information, this time placing them on the other side of the world. As soon as the shinigami re-directed their search efforts, the survivors fled to the one place thier enemy already scoured - europe. There they set up a new home, forming a town of their own called Avalon and creating a new society. Angry and dissilusioned, the three captains and their followers discarded their haori's and many other trapings and traditions linking them to Soul Society. Instead, they started to mirror their new homes - the shinigami donned armor and taken up knightly virtues, and called themselves the Soul Knights from that moment on. HEADQUARTERS The Soul Knights and their proteges have made their home in Europe, in a town they named Avalon. Avalon is hidden from everyone by the best methods the Knights could devise. In essence, it is displaced and hidden by illusions and represents a pice of Soul Society transplanted into the Real World. The city is sorounded by a magical dome that prevents reishi from escaping, making it an area of high spirit particle concetration. The only known entrances are trough the main gate (which is hidden in an abandoned mine) and 3 portals that are isolated in a singular, sealable location and well guarded. Avalon itself has a lot in common with old european towns - a mix of mediaval architecture and modern advancements - except that medieval structures are kept in perfect condition. Aside from cars, the town enjoys most of the commodites of the real world. Most of the inhabitants of the town are souls and while there are humans, most live in the small town of Varla, which is situated next to the mine and serves as a outpost/forward base. Avalon is run as a meritocracy and there is no nobiltiy present. Yet, that didn't stop the divides that so plauge creations. The society has formed divisions between roles - military, governing and industry. Still, the situation for a newly arrived soul is better than in Soul Society. The living conditions are better and all effort is undertaken to unite a soul with it's relatives and loved ones; it is for this reason that the Soul Knight mantain a extensive register of souls. PRACTICES, POWERS The newly born Soul Knights did face a lot of problems. They still saw protection of souls as their duty, but their numbers were few. And so they begun research into tools and techniques to improve their effectivenss and survival in battle. After thousand of years of research and constant improvements, the Soul Armor was born. A battle armor custom-made for each soul knight, in some ways it is similar to a zanpakkto. While it doesn't have special powers (other than drasticly increasing defenses) or releases, it is attuned to the users soul and as that bond strengthens with time, so does it becomes stronger and more resillient. Soul Armor is incredibly ressilient by itself and at it's base level it can double a Knights defense. This makes even liutenant-class Knights extreemly durable, rivaling a captain-class with ease. The armor itself is made from a light silver-like metal and covers the most vital areas of the body. As it bonds more with the wearer and as the wearer releases his Bankai, the armor can grow thicker or to cover more of his body. But the most destinctive thing about Soul Knights aside from the armor is their Soul Resonance technique. Soul Knights are always paired and operate in teams of two. The two individuals are driven and trained to form an inseparable bond, further strengthened by a special ritual. A small pice of ones soul is transplanted into the other and vice-versa. Then a technique called the "World Dive" is used. Similar to how one can force a zanpakto to materialize in the real world, this technique allows someone to temporarily visit the inner world of someone else. A very dangerous technique as the Inner World reacts with hostiltiy to such an intrusion, but with the soul piece and the bond used as an anchor, the two paired knights get to know eachother - and their zanpaktos - down to the depths of their souls. Once their bond is strong enough, a more advanced technique is used that "merges" the worlds, allowing both knights to be simoultaniously in both their own and their partners Inner World for a short while. As a result, the paired knights operate as one. Their coordination in battle is unmatched and they perfectly cover eachothers weaknesses. And most importantly, the bond makes it possible for any one of them to use their partners zanpakto, even release them, tough only the strongest and oldest Soul Knights can do a bankai release. Even then, they cannot use it to it's fullest potential. Upon entering the academy, recruits cast aside their old name and take upon them a name of an angel. It is a tradition that dates to the creation of Avalon. ORGANIZATION AND GOVERNMENT The Soul Knights are organized into smaller units. They have a total of 5 Divisions, each smaller than the ones in Soul society and each led by 2 paired captains (paladins). The ranks are as follows: Grand Paladin / Knight-Commander (equal rank to Captain-Commander) Paladin (captain-level) Knight-Ascendant Knight-Errant Knight-Aspirant Squire The zanpaktos of Soul Knight usually take form of medieval weapons and swords. They still follow their eons old-duty of safeguarding souls, but their close connection to humans had them expand that role to protect them too. They opearte discretely, from the shadows, still trying to remain hidden from Soul Society. While the current generation of Soul Knights doesn't harbor the same disdain and hate as their forebearers, they are still fearfull and distrustfull. The actual governing is done by the Council, consisting of several high and low-ranking representatives of each class. The presence of low-ranking representatives is a requirement made to take into account the broadest spectrum of populace, and to bridge the gulf that so often exists between leaders and subordinates. The representatives themselves are selected by their own group in whatever method the group feel fit. The military branch is usually represented by a Paladin or Knight-Ascentant (and Aspirants). The military matters and the defense and law inforcement is left to the Soul Knights themslves - and they in turn are lead by the Grand Paladin(s). The current Grand Paladins, Azrael and Brachael, known as the Twin Stars of Avalon, have held their position for more than 1000 years. The laws are in many ways more lenient. The use of Forbien Kido, while generally frowned upon, is allowed if sufficient justification is provided. As are things like transfering Shinigami powers to a mortal or two souls owning the same zanpakuto - al l things that would be punished by death in Soul Society. SOUL KNIGHTS 1st Division: Aiorlos twins - Azrael and Brachael, grand paladins (Knight-Commanders), the Twin Stars of Avalon 2nd Division: Uriel Soronarr - paladin. His zanpakto is "Etenal Flame", and takes the form of a zweihander in it's released state Gabriel Kaleo - paladin. His zanpakto is "Lightbringer" and takes a form of a elegant longsword in it's released state. 3rd Division Samael Telimectar - paladin. Said to have the deadliest attack of all Soul Knights. His zanpakto is "Excalibur". Phanuel Aeglos - paladin Michael Megilarnan - Knight-Ascendant, Samales liutenant 4th Division Ariel Aeolia - paladin, "the lioness" Haniel Amrun - paladin, "the Angel" 5th Division - talented healers. Led by a rare male-female pair Anael Meril - paladin, known as the rose of Avalon Raphael Cenedril -Zarachiels husband. Raguel Aldebarran - talented, but brash and arrogant liutenant Behind the Scenes Michael (translation: who is like God?),kindness of God Gabriel (translation: the strength of God), performs acts of justice and power Raphael (translation: God Heals), God's healing force Uriel (translation: God is my light or Fire of God), leads us to destiny Samael (translation: the severity of God, the angel of death) Sandalphon (translation: bringing together), Metatrons brother Camael/Chamuel (translation: one who seeks God), expled Adam and Eve Sataniel/Satan (translation: the adversary), tempts humans, serves as an adversary, and brings people's sins before them in the heavenly court Metatron (translation is disputed, may mean "keeper of the watch", "guardian", or "he who sits behind the throne of Heaven"), God's heavenly scribe recording the deeds of all that is done in Earth and Heaven and all of Creation. Raguel (friend of God) Azrael (whom God helps) Ariel (lion/ess of god) Anael (Grace of God) Haniel (Glory of God) Jophiel (Beauty of God) Phanuel (face of God) Jophiel Jeremiel Raziel (secret of God) Zadkiel (righteusness of God) Category:Organization Category:Soul Knights